A Vulpix's tale, A Sneasel's claws
by Violet and Ivy
Summary: Dr. Drakken is at it again folks and it's up to Kim and Ron to save the day. But when Ron goofs up and accidentally sends Shego and Kim to another dimension, as strange creatures who's gonna save them? Will they stay like this forever? And what's up with Shego? After Graduation. Kigo anyone?


**Hiya guys! This is my first ever Kigo fic like ever! It's inspired by Crazy Cat Lady's "Fire Red and Emerald" And I was sad when she discontinued it. ):**

**But I wanted to try a little something different with this so here goes nothin!  
**

**Warning: This is yuri. That means girlxgirl. Don't like, don't read.  
**

**Everyone else please read and enjoy.  
**

* * *

"_A breeze is blowing over me. It feels nice. Under me the ground is soft and warm. A voice. It's calling for me. I wonder who it is..."_

Kim Possible, world famous teenage hero and youngest GJ agent, was terribly and utterly confused. It hadn't started out that way, not at all. In fact she had just gotten home from school and was on a mission to stop Drakken's latest evil scheme. Fairly normal in any sense of the word. She and Shego had duked it out as usual, her dodging plasma blasts, going in for the offense and then dropping back into defense again. Nothing strange had happened at all until Ron, who was supposed to be stopping Drakken, had fallen on top of the strange new laser and accidentally activated it. The laser hit both Shego and Kim and had gone out of control. At least that's the last thing Kim remembered happening before she blacked out. When she came to she was surprised to find she wasn't in the 'evil' lair anymore, but rather a beautiful grassy meadow. So focused on the meadow was she that she didn't even notice another presence until she heard a yawn. Turning around she spotted a strange dark green creature with rather sharp looking claws and a long feather-like ear. Two golden jewels, one on its chest the other on its forehead. It was staring back at Kim which made her curious. Those bright green eyes looked very familiar...

"Hmm you don't look like any animal I've ever seen. I wonder what you are..." She spoke to herself and not so much to the thing in front of her. A scoff from above made Kim look up startled at the thing and she gasped as it spoke to her.

"Yeah, well you're not exactly normal lookin' yourself, Cupcake."

'"Shego?" The creature- turned Shego- waved a claw and grinned.

"Its nice to know you cared, Princess." The green creature chuckled mischievously as a blush settled over Kim's face before she remembered all of yesterday's events and then realized what the creature had just said.

"What do you mean I'm not norm-" She stopped talking when she looked down into a puddle of crystal clear water in front of her and she raised what she thought to be her hand. The fox-like creature in the reflection raised it's paw back at her. Kim took a moment to examine herself. Her fur was a light amber, though the tuft on her head was much darker. Behind her were six tails, the same color as her hair tuft. Familiar olive green eyes stared at her from an unfamiliar body and Kim felt a bit dizzy.

"You alright there, Princess? You look a bit dizzy there." Shego teased with a snicker and she chuckled even more as Kim glared drunkenly over her shoulder at her, but before she could retort the sound of footfalls met her ears. Instantly alert she stood on her paws.

"You hear that?" Shego nodded all traces of teasing gone from her face.

"C'mon Kimmie, we'd bett-" The thief's words were cut off by a cry for help.

"HELP! Somebody, anybody please help!" The scream made Shego's fur stand on end and Kim flatten her ears, just as a strange but cute blue mouse-like creature with white circles on its cheeks came along bouncing frantically on it's tail, which had a rather large orb on the tip.

"AZURILL!" At that the creature -azurill? - seemed to bounce even faster until it spotted the two rivals. It looked scared and Shego was sure it was wondering if it should go any further and face them or go back to the trouble behind it. Shego glanced at Kim and groaned mentally. Princess's face turned from confused to that goody-goody-I'll-help-you look that Shego knew and despised. Azurill whimpered and looked so small that Shego sighed resignedly and Kim looked up at her.

"What's wrong?" Kim asked looking back at Azurill who practically cried with relief that they weren't going to hurt him making Shego wonder what could possibly be chasing the little guy.

"!" The words came out in a rush of one breath before he rushed over to Kim's side and tried to shrink into himself. Shego watched the GJ agent with a wary eye, before she sighed again and began walking towards where the little one had raced away from.

"Shego where are you going?" Kimmie's voice called out in surprise and the sharp-clawed thief glanced back at her from over her shoulder.

"To find whatever it is that got the kid scared; after all you'll never let me hear the end of it otherwise." She said with a smirk before going off to find what had scared the little mouse-like kid.

Kim smiled at Azurill who'd gazed after Shego uncertainly.

"Don't worry, like she said we'll take care of it." And with a smile of confidence she raced after, her rival leaving the Azurill to watch them go gratefully after the scary guy that'd chased him. He just hoped they didn't get hurt by his wicked claws.

* * *

**Didja like it? Tell me whatcha think. All you gotta do is press that pretty little button right there and review for me.**


End file.
